Builds
The Characters of Pet Forest consists of five Classes. Namely, the Warriors , Rangers , Mages , Priests and Druids. They all start in Ruky Island along with their first pet, the Canaan Piglet. Balanced Mages Balanced mages are very powerful as they grow up. They have high magic accuracy compared to pure int mages and have a higher resistances to elemental damage.The stats of a balance mage is int+2 spr+2 every level up. In choosing talent/belief choose only one side (either Fire or Ice) and max it so that you will do decent damage to opponents. In choosing pet. Use either a High int Cerberus or a High Vit Boar types. Mage Pet Advise Mage Pet Advise ninjaluc79 ''Recommended Pets '''Note:' The general rule of thumb for selecting pets is to have at least Genius Star 1 for beginners, and at least Supreme Star 1 for advanced players. ATK Type '' For an ATK Pet, suitable choices are Warrior type pets such as Aquatic Dragon King, Wolfman, Bruce Lee, Penguin Baby, and Warg (all of them cash pets), or other pets with special skills such as Dolphin/Fat Duck/Mischief Maiden (Heal), Android 18 (Iron Cannon), Rebel Angel (MP Burn), and tank types such as Husky (Ice Shield). For beginners, well, just stick to Canaan Piglet or to other pets derived from soul orbs required to complete some quests, such as Royal Frog or Rascal Bear. By Level 20, you can either keep them or buy an Android 15 off other players. A Genius Star 1 (GS1) pet or better is recommended, unless you can still wait until you can acquire your main pets. In that case, stick to at least Smart ranked pets. Pet cultivation for ATK Pets will depend on the class type they belong to. For each class, cultivate the pets as follows for maximum damage: '''With 100 CP: *Warrior Type = 40 STR, 25 DEX *Ranger Type = 36 STR, 30 DEX *Mage/Priest Type = 40 INT, 25 SPR *Balanced Type = 33 STR/INT, 33 DEX/SPR, depending on the class type. With 300 CP: *Warrior Type = 74 STR, 34 DEX *Ranger Type = 65 STR, 50 DEX *Mage Type = 71 INT, 40 SPR *Priest Type = 56 INT, 60 SPR *Balanced Type = 58 STR/INT, 58 DEX/SPR, depending on the class type. Note: that I did not recommend pure stat builds. It is because for pet cultivation, higher pet cultivation stats require more cultivation points to raise. If I remember it right, it goes like this: *'1-20 = 1 CP ' *'21-30 = 2 CP ' *'31-40 = 3 CP ' *'41-50 = 4 CP ' *'51-60 = 5 CP ' *'61-70 = 6 CP ' *'71-80 = 7 CP ' *'81-90 = 8 CP ' *'91-93 = 9 CP' In pet cultivation, a pure stat build will not provide better results than hybrid builds, unlike character stats in which it is stated otherwise. To prove my point, let us experiment a Mage Type Pet with 0 stats and 300 CP. Pure INT = 81 * 2.5 + 2 * 1.2 = 204.9 MATK 71 INT / 40 SPR = 71 * 2.5 + 40 * 1.2 = 225.5 MATK As you can see, 71int/40spr increases more MATK than a Pure INT can. This goes the same way for any class type pets, but with different primary and secondary stats. Now, you go figure. '''''DEF Type For a DEF Pet, Red Chameleon has the best HP among all pets, while Steel Dragon has the best HP among non-cash pets. Other DEF Pets include any "Guard Warrior" Pets, i.e., those who have high HP and CON growth rates. When choosing a DEF Pet, look only for its class type, HP and CON growths. Choose only WARRIOR TYPE Pets with high HP and CON growths. There was a dispute in another forum topic as to which between RC and MM has higher HP. On first glance, MM would own RC since: *Mischief Maiden = 602 HP, 608 CON, 54 HP per HP growth point, 8 HP per CON growth point *Red Chameleon = 583 HP, 593 CON, 75 HP per HP growth point, 15 HP per CON growth point But if you look more closely, RC still has higher HP since MM is a MAGE TYPE pet, which has the lowest HP growth per HP and CON point. RC on the other hand, is a WARRIOR TYPE pet, which has the highest HP growth per HP and CON point. For beginners, as stated above, stick to Canaan Piglet or the pets derived from quests such as Royal Frog until around level 15, where you can get a Plain Pig with a rank of Smart or better, preferably GS1 up. You would want to keep your Plain Pig until you can get Steel Dragon or any other better pet, or get a GS1 Shrimp or better from the Tarwool Swamp Pet Type Instance. My personal experience: got an SS1 from there. Pet cultivation for DEF Pets consists of a pure CON build, since only CON affects HP growth for all pet types. POSS Type For a POSSESSION pet, choose one which has the same class type as yours, in this case, MAGE. Yes, pets in PF have class types which are so determined since they grow in the same rate as one of the four job classes in PF. For example, MAGE TYPE PETS grow stats in the same way Mages do. Choose a POSS Pet with high INT and SPR since magical damage is derived from these two stats. *1 INT = 2.5 MATK, 1.0 SA *1 SPR = 1.2 MATK, 0.5SA *Critical Chance Rate = (Spell Assault / 100)% *Critical Damage Rate = (150+ (Total Spell Assault Intensity) / 100)% The top five choices for POSS Pets for Mages include: *Mischief Maiden = 562 INT, 471 SPR = 1970 MATK *Fat Duck = 502 INT, 541 SPR = 1904 MATK *Night Devil / Purple Chameleon = 547 INT, 426 SPR = 1878 *MATK Butterfly = 509 INT, 426 SPR = 1783 MATK *Rotten Corpse Bug = 486 INT, 426 SPR = 1726 MATK As you can see, MM is now the best POSS Pet for Mages, but the RCB is still the best non-cash Mage POSS Pet. Alternative pets for beginners include: Frog and Crab for level 0 beginning players Black-Winged Angel for level 0 advanced players Cerberus for level 20 (if RCB is not yet available) Pet cultivation for Mage Possession Pets is as stated earlier above: *40int/25spr with 100cp *71int/40spr with 300cp *80int/50spr with 400cp Mage Advise Canaan Online Mage Guide by Zohano 1.1 What’s mage? Mage is a class classifying only into DD (Damage Dealers), due too smallest defense and of all of classes. Mages have biggest attack of all of classes (i think), but this depends on your build. They can follow ice patch or fire patch. If u want to exp slower, froze, have lower damage you can select ice patch. If u want exp fast, have bigger damage and burn your enemies you can select fire patch. There are 4 common builds for mages (2 using be most players). About pets – later. I think this guide with help you in getting into canaan world in the form of a magican. Let’s start with stats :D 1.2 Pros/Cons of mage Mage Pros: *Can debuff after lvl 29 (when get skill on lvl 30) *Highest damage when fire patch and 4int build *High mp *Can attack every target *Can use magic spells with multiple target *If fire patch more than 50% to magic critical *Can smash one target with most powerful spells *Faster Exp! Mage Cons: *Low hp *Low phy def *Must have pet (tank) in front him to survive with warriors 2.1 Stats 1. FULL INT/FIRE PATH (best build) You smash everyone with biggest damage in the game, very high mana and more than 50% to magic critical. Low magic defense, bit smaller magic critical than 3INT+1SPR/FIRE PATH and some misses… 2. 3INT+1SPR/FIRE PATH (not recomended) Better chance to magic critical, more magical defense. Smaller damage, smaller mana and some misses… 3. 2INT+2SPR/ICE PATH (pvp with mages and priests) Medium magic critical, medium mana, medium/high magic defense and freezes. Medium damge, slow exp, small damage of skills and some misses… 4.3INT+1DEX/FIRE PATH (don’t need dex in eq or pets) High damage, high magic critical, high mana and miss only rangers. Bit slower exp, smaller INT form pet or EQ :( Builds to trash :D FULL INT/ICE PATH – good joke :D 3INT:1SPR/ICE PATH – next joke… 2INT:2SPR/FIRE PATH – duel without freeze?!?!?! 3INT:1DEX/ICE PATH – not PVP build -> why ICE!? ALL OTHER! !!! Misses when EQ without +DEX or pet FULL DEX TRAINING. ''Mage FAQs and Hints by Ontopryan '''What are the basics of being a Mages?' Primary attribute – Int as we may notice, Mages are int type so they need items and statistics that corresponds to their attribute. What Pets for Mages? definitely we will hunt and catch and train for pets that has a primary attributes of Int for our hero is an Int type. I will not list down all the pets that so far I know because it will just ruin your basic game knowledge. (I.E. – Cerbs and Frogs) What Items? Look for any item that have an Int boost plus gems that corresponds to Mages. How to obtain Int items? Go to NPC’s and just look around. How can i make my pet strong? By training it. means by fighting and completing quests. What stat build for my Pet? Again, mages are Int type that needs an Int type of pet. so bursting your pets Int stats will definitely be beneficial and basic. What talent build do i have to take? there are 2 elements that mages can use, fire and ice. on my own playing style, i go for fire because it has an additional damage. How to open talents? It will notify you on the toolbar that you have gained a talent points. But you cannot use it not until you buy a Book of talenst. Do i have to do quest or just fight random monsters? Fighting monsters that has an advantage level over you will boost up your Exp gain. But having a QUEST while fighting monster will hand you Exp, Golds and treasures. What gameplay, strat to gain more gold and Exp? You can choose, part time quest gives you Exp and golds. Cash quest gives you Gold but no Exp. Daily quest gives you both. Pure Support Priest These holy protector is the best partner in the game. They can debuff an opponent as well as do decent damage on low SPR opponents. Their build is int+3 con+1 per level. They have high healing capabilities which is most important in parties. In choosing talent belief use only the HOLY side. Their best pet partners are pets with High Con and Str growth (Boars) or High Vit and Magic growth (A Pet). Ranged Advise Ranged Guide by R. Bloodedge ''Important things about rangers that you should know first : *Do not base your character strength on battle effectiveness because attack speed is not included making ranger the lowest. *Ranger have hard times in low levels but will be owning when you learn those powerful skills. *Ranger Excels on PK(you will know later with the recommended skill builds) *Wild skill got tooltip bug. It does not increase Physical Assault(critical chance) instead it Increase Physical Assault Intensity(critical damage multiplier). you can prove this by simply looking at your physical assault on your character tab(short cut :c). you will be puzzled "where did my 5,000 PA go?" *Final but the most important Pet Forest Character Stats Distribution System is not like on Ragnarok so if you got freedom to invest them, focus them on the stats you need most. For rangers pure dexterity is the basic but for right rage that wanted to really excel on pvp pure strength would suit better. Stats Distribution Dexterity gives a lot of benefit and only dexterity gives attack speed so ranger could gain the highest dps. Strength sacrifices all other aspects just to increase the damage further by 0.4 compared to dexterity but ctually it worth it because the additional 0.4 can be felt clearly specially on pvp. Focusing all your Stats on Strength does not mean that you will be slowpoke because there are other aspects like equipments, skills and pets so you would gain high amount of dexterity too. even some equipments that focused on strength also gives dexterity(like bow and necklace). For Very High Base Damage and wanted to excel more on pvp go distribute all your stats on strength For Very High Dps that excels on pvp and challenge instances distribute all your stats on dexterity. Pets '''Attack ' Affordable - Rebel Angel, Dolphin, A15, A18, ESM Best Cash pets - Viva, ADK, Kirin, Fat Duck Poss - Affordable - Cactus Best Cash pet - ADK, VIVA, Kirin(the best) Skill Builds and Cultivation Defense Pet - The most powerful defense pet is a warrior class pet because they got the highest increase in hp every constitution (15 hp per 1 constitution) and basically all warrior class pet has the highest constitution and hp growth. For a Defense pet all that matters is the Hp Growth and Constitution (all other aspects are ignored). So all you need is a pet with POD. Note: We only gain the hp of the defense pet not the defense and any spell resistance. Power of Defense Lvl 4 - Increase Pet's Max Hp by 30% Cultivation - for the best cultivation of defense pet use all cultivation points on Physique. Perfect ADK has 589 hp growth and a warrior type pet increase its hp equal to 0.4 of its hp growth per level so adk gains 235.6 hp per each lvl + its constitution growth of 505 and each 60 constitution growth of a pet increases the pets base constitution by 1 so for adk it increases its constitution by 8.146 per level and since adk is a warrior class pet its constitution is equivalent to 15 hp, so for every level we gain 126.25 hp for the constitution growth and a total of (126.25 + 235.6) = 361.85 hp increase per level and at lvl 100 a total of 35823 and with full cultivation points on constitution (max 81 points on constitution = 298 cultivation point used) = 1215 hp increase and with POD lvl 4 Perfect ADK would gain 48149 hp excluding the lvl 1 base stats and hp. I wonder how much hp we can gain with perfect beast master? Attack Pet Pvp skills Power of Defense'' - I believe that this skill is only effective on pvp because when your pet reach decent level and even without this skill they can survive the instance and this skill will be useless.'' Steel Armor - I believe that this skill is only effective on pvp because when your pet reach decent level and even without this skill they can survive the instance and this skill will be useless. Monster Proof Shield - I believe that this skill is only effective on pvp because when your pet reach decent level and even without this skill they can survive the instance and this skill will be useless. Stea''l - Really Important if you are a right rage ranger (specially strength type) to so that you can attack first even your opponent is a dex type ranger (except when your opponent also has forestall and a pet with steal). ''Rage - Only effective on Pvp because at instance your pet will always have a full hp and this skill would be useless. This is like the counter part of dexterity. This skill puzzles me because it is only effective if your pet has high assault (mostly ranger pets) but since your pet need to withstand damage it also need to have very high max hp (mostly warrior pets) but when your pet reach low hp it means that they will almost die and this skill would go to waste. So this skill is not recommended can only used if your character is a priest so that you can support your pet. ADK can heal with its first skill and has high damage + High Dexterity so I think ADK can use this skill. If my guess is right this skill is also like wild 5000 intensity = 50% critical damage increase (i hope this effect is not bugged). Support Skills Revive - for me this skill is best only for dex type ranger so that when you die and your pet successfully revives you, you can immediately use crimus potion to fully restore and try to turn the table upside down. if your opponent is faster than you, you will just die after you revived. (i dont know if you died then has been revived the forestall effect will be applied but I hope so) Stimulation - very effective in PVE and long term battle but remember that stimulation does not stack with your dexterity skill so in PVP think wise. Sacred Light Shine ''- One of the most important skill that inflicts damage and removes positive buffs on all opponents it can deal minor damage if your pet is a mage or priest type but since this skill can counter powerful buffs of opponent like chivalry,oracle protection and polymeric ice shield this skill is required even your pet is ranger or a warrior sacrifing the damage and using this as a counter skill. lvl 4 attack power of 75 and 9 sec cooldown. ''Dark Shadow Devou''r - A Dark Spell Type Skill that disables opponent from attacking and also deals good damage when used by mage and priest type pets like FD and Night Devil. (this skill is offensive but the effect is really supportive because of the disable) Lvl 4 Attack Power of 310 and 25% chance to disable opponents attack (disable not freeze) for 7 seconds cooltime 15 seconds, so even if you are so lucky in single battle seal lock is impossible. '''PVE skills' Magic Change - when pets reach high level i guess their mp is enough even for a very long pvp battle but for instance they really need this skill Passive Skills Monster Perfussion - increase sacred and dark harm by 20% Elemental Rampage - increase fire and ice harm by 20% Ferocity - increase attack capacity by 20% Dexterity - when hp is higher than 70 increase action speed by 40p So if you ask me what pet is my attack and how do i build up the skill? My Favorite ADK POD - so that i can also use it as def pet if i want too and will be very tough in PVP STEAL - I Prefer Quick kill because rangers cant heal their pets Magic Change - I Want my pet to be useful even at instances. Dexterity lvl 4 - The Faster the Better. Ferocity lvl 4 - So that my pet can deal more damage. Stimulation lvl 4 - Effective in Instances and I will use this skill to counter if i got hit by slow No SLS? i dont need that because before they cast PIS or Chivalry their hp is on critical point and in the next turn I will win already. A Rage Ranger will kill the opponent as fast as he/she can. No defense increase? those skills will be effective only if your character is a priest so that your pet will survive the attack then you will just heal after. I also wanted to use Fat Duck *MC *Stimulation *Dark Shadow Devour *Dexterity Monster *Perfussion *Sacred Light Shine Best for instance only. if your opponent is high level your duck that has no POD, SA or MPS will be roasted with just one attack .(except for priest i guess FD has the highest spirit so it has high spell resistance compared to other pets.) You can also use this at pvp by wishing that your opponent is a warrior that cant attack the back row or your opponent is not powerful enough to kill your duck with one hit. Warrior Advise Canaan Online Warrior Guide by Whipp Warriors are probably the most balanced class in the game, so they can be whatever they want to be. The builds you make are entirely dependent on what you want to be in a party. I am going to present 3 possible builds in order for you to play the game you want to play.Tank Tanks are classes solely defensive, to take tons of damage for the team. Though there is not a taunt future, this can still come in handy. Point Spread: *+3 Constitution *+1 Spirit The first is so you have ultimate defence against melee attack, the second is so you will be able to defend magic attacks as well, even though enemies are less likely to use this. Pets: Your pets should be put behind you and should be made damage dealers, as you will take the damage and they can do mass amounts of damage. DD “DDs” are damage dealers. They are strictly to cause mass amounts of damage, but they are not able to take much damage. Point Spread: *+3 Strength *+1 Dex The strength is so you can hit high with melee, the dexterity is to prevent you from missing constantly. Pets: Your pets should be put in front and should have large amounts of defense so they take the damage while you maul away. Balanced Balanced warriors are so that you will be able to solo well, and do practically anything in a party. Point Spread: *+1 Strength *+2 Consitution, or + 1 Con & +1 Int *+1 Dex Pets: A good balanced pet with high defense and strength would be the best for this build. The pet should be placed behind you. Strength is so you can hit decent hits, consitution (or int) is for defense against enemy attacks, and dexterity is to prevent you from missing at higher levels. Category:Priest Category:Mage Category:Warrior Category:Ranger Category:Druid Category:Game basics